The present disclosure relates generally to the operating parameters of an electronic device display.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Visual displays are commonly used for a wide variety of electronic devices, including such consumer electronics as computers and handheld devices (e.g., cellular telephones, audio and video players, gaming systems, and so forth). Such displays typically provide a flat display using display circuitry in a relatively thin package that is suitable for use in a variety of electronic goods.
Often, the number of displays produced may exceed the manufacturing capability of one or more manufacturers. Therefore, it is common for electronic displays to include components from various manufacturers. A problem may arise due to a lack of uniformity of the components manufactured by the different suppliers. In other words, display components from different manufacturers may respond differently to similar signals even under similar conditions. Thus, if the displays do not incorporate techniques for adjusting to the variance in components, a display utilizing components from one manufacturer may appear to display an image in a substantially different manner than a display utilizing components from another manufacturer. Accordingly, there is a need for condition based controls for a display.